Champions of Elune
by xyvortex
Summary: In a final bid to solve a mystery created thirteen years ago, Albus Dumbledore reinstates the tri-wizard tournament in order to access a powerful scrying device. In the process, he ends up dealing with far more than he bargained for.
1. Chosen

here's my second attempt to upload this file... copy and paste is messy.

Hi all, no, I'm not dead, just giving my Muse a little CPR and seeing if I can't get writing again

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of the HP universe nor Warcraft, just playing in their sandbox.

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

Also, looking for a possible Beta-reader if things work out.

"… and the Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory!"

Wild applause rang through the great hall as Cedric rose from his seat with a smile and followed the other champions. The selections had gone without issue and Albus Dumbledore felt an easing in his chest; the nagging worry that had been weighing on him since earlier in the year began to pass, as any fear of his botched ritual had yet to appear. He turned to the crowd, prepared to bring the ceremony to an end when the goblet flared to life again.

Spinning about, Albus gaped at the cup with equal measures of hope and horror. His need to have access to the goblet was the entire reason that the Tri-Wizard Tournament had been resurrected. The ancient artifact was far more than the means to choose contestants for some silly game and he'd spent a lot of political capital to restart the tournament and wrest the goblet from the Department of Mysteries. Sadly, having access to the cup didn't mean success and the ritual, even though it reflected the true power of the artifact, had failed… or so he'd originally thought. Now, as the cup flared back to life, he hoped and dreaded what it might reveal.

With a belch of sparks, a tiny slip of paper wafted up from the cup. Before Dumbledore could catch it, however, the paper was consumed by a pillar of fire that suddenly shot from the cup to form a shimmering disk of light, five to six feet across, just below the ceiling. Almost as one, the adults rose from the head-table, wand in hand, prepared for almost anything… just not what then happened. The disk began pulsing, once, twice, then with an increasing tempo, as if building up to something. With the entire hall looking on, the center of the disk opened like an iris. Through it, those close enough could see a skyward view, as if the disk was a portal, placed on the ground in the other location. Along with the view, a strong wind blew into the Great Hall, bringing the smell of a forest along with a steady rain of detritus from the forest floor. Seconds later, a small robed form burst through the portal, falling toward the floor, a good four meters below.

Though they'd prepared for something to happen, the body suddenly appearing, caused everyone to freeze in surprise for a moment, allowing the form to travel nearly to the floor before Dumbledore could even think of raising his wand. Luckily, the being doing the falling wasn't so affected. Just as they were about to hit, a childish hand stretched out and a word spoken. Albus didn't recognize the language, and so had no idea what was said; he was, however, more familiar with the general effect. Out of nowhere, an amorphous cloud formed between the child and floor, halting their fall, leaving them floating waist-high above the stone floor. The child (Dumbledore was sure they were, from the voice and single hand he'd seen) had barely the chance to let out a relieved sigh when a second, larger form fell through the portal, landed on top and sent them both crashing to the floor.

Silence reigned in the hall as everyone stared at the newest interloper to their celebration. Covered in coarse black fur and many times larger than the small robed figure it had landed on, the beast slowly raised its head and surveyed its surroundings with silvery eyes. The beast was massive, easily the size of a small horse. While definitely canine, it had a thick mane of coarse hair that gave It a slightly leonine appearance. On its shoulder was a strange light patch of fur that looked like a fist-sized circle, with another patch below it in the shape of an upturned crescent. The animal also seemed to be outfitted with a leather harness, kitted out with several pouches and bags. From all appearances, Dumbledore had to assume this was a wolf, though much larger than the average. Though it hadn't risen yet, its muzzle crinkled, exposing its massive teeth, along with a low growl.

Dumbledore risked a side-along glance at his fellow professors heartened that all were ready to take on the threat. Though visibly disconcerted by the suddenness and odd nature of the disturbance, the staff and visiting dignitaries (for the most part) appeared ready to fight if necessary. His house heads all appeared resolute even if one appeared slightly more pale than usual. with his history, however, the reaction should be expected. Professor Moody seemed almost excited by the prospect of battle, grinning madly and repeatedly licking his lips in anticipation. The other school delegations also seemed ready to fight, Madame Maxime was already in a dueling stance and Karkaroff as well, though he'd shifted to be slightly behind the large woman. Sadly, it was the ministry representatives that showed themselves to be the exceptions. Barty Crouch seemed trapped between states of confusion and offense, having not even risen from the table while Ludo Bagman had taken up residence beneath it.

Albus realized that he may have to put down this magnificent creature, else one of his charges may come to harm when a muffled curse distracted them all, including the wolf. The beast left off growling at those around it and looked curiously down between its haunches where a small arm had wormed its way out from under its chest and was slapping at its hide. A muffled, squeaky voice repeatedly called out something indecipherable though definitely insulting, obviously trying to get the animal off him.

With a what almost looked like an amused snort, the wolf relaxed a bit and sat up, releasing the small form it had been laying on up till that moment. The robed figure crawled out from between the wolf's legs and began jabbering angrily at it in a language Albus didn't understand, though it did seem to bear some vague resemblance to early Latin. He caught enough of what was said to know the child was unhappy being a cushion for the wolf and was venting his displeasure at said beast. Sensing that some of the tension of the previous moment had passed, the headmaster motioned for his professors to stand down and return to their seats as he finally got a good look at their smallest visitor.

The child wore some kind of ceremonial forest-green hooded robe that completely hid his features, not having been dislodged even as they'd been trapped under the beast. "Hello," Albus called, causing both the wolf and robed figure to turn in his direction. Though his features remained in shadow, Dumbledore was sure by mannerism and tone of speech, this was a young boy, possibly twelve or thirteen, judging by the cracking voice that heralded imminent entry into his teenage years. "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Do you speak English?" The boy and wolf both looked at him, each tilting their heads in an amusingly similar manner at the question. Hoping that he'd have better luck a second time, Albus repeated his introduction in Latin. The boy turned his head to the wolf, who seemed to huff in answer to a silent question then answered Dumbledore in halting English.

"Speak some," he said with a thick accent. "Am Thomas, (indecipherable word) initiate, son of Elune. This," he gestured to the wolf, "Wildmane, companion, brother. Some speak your words, our home." His voice dropping in an attempt at sounding a bit more authoritative than his age supported, he asked, "How we here, you do?"

Digesting Thomas's words, Albus thought a moment then tried to explain. "I think perhaps we did," he answered, "Though not," he assured quickly as the wolf seemed to understand and raised its hackles in anger. "by intent. You are currently in a school of wizardry. We," he gestured to his staff, "along with representatives of two other schools were using an artifact to select champions for a tournament between our institutions when said device somehow created a portal and brought you to us." The boy and wolf both looked up, only to see nothing, as the glowing disk had vanished sometime in the moments they'd been talking to the Headmaster. Albus caught a brief glimpse of the boy's face and though there was some sense of familiarity, though it didn't resemble what he'd hoped. With a sinking heart, Dumbledore realized he needed to confirm his suspicions. "Thomas," he said, "by any chance, was your birth-name Harry?"

Thomas again looked to the wolf, then back at Dumbledore, avoiding the question. "Not speak your words good, Wildmane either. He know lots, not yours" He said, gesturing at the massive wolf.

"Really Headmaster," came a snide voice from the head table. "surely you don't believe the brat's pet a linguist." Boy and wolf glanced at the greasy-haired man who'd butted into the conversation, did a double-take and put their heads together as the boy whispered something urgently at the animal, receiving a quiet whine in response. Thomas whispered something back, finally receiving a defeated grunt from Wildmane.

"He not pet," the boy almost growled in the man's direction. "brother."

"Be that as it may,", Albus said, with a glare at Severus Snape, giving a silent order to hold his tongue. "we have several issues with returning you home. Firstly, I don't completely recognize the language you speak, though it does vaguely resemble one spoken long ago, therefore I cannot divine your origin that way. Another problem lies in the view we had through the portal, all we could see was unfamiliar trees and blue sky, also unhelpful in finding your home. Thirdly, the artifact that brought you here creates a binding contract with those it chooses to participate in the tournament, this it does with all that are chosen. If it has done so with you, leaving, even if we find a way to send you back, may cost you your magic."

"No!" the boy cried out urgently, the wolf rose at his yell, hackles raised in agitation. "Have- "he spoke an unrecognizable word, realized, from blank looks that nobody understood him and tried again. "Things we need to do where we from… expected."

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore replied regretfully. This is something beyond my control. The goblet is an ancient artifact, once used for divination and summoning. It's only in the past millennium that its powers were turned to this. While we don't know why, exactly you were chosen, there was an additional ritual it was used for a few days ago that may have influenced today's ceremony. Perhaps if we can determine how you and your friend were linked to it, we can get you home." Ignoring the sudden outraged clamor about cheating and unsanctioned rituals from the table behind him, Dumbledore asked the one question burning in his mind. "Where you come from, do you know of, or heard the name, Harry Potter?... Are you Harry?"

At the headmaster's last question, the wolf rose to all fours and growled ominously, prepared to attack while the boy urgently worked to calm the beast. A seeming conversation passed between them for a few tense moments before coming to some agreement. Turning to face Dumbledore again, the boy answered. "Have heard that name… not for long time." Placing a hand on his chest, he continued. "Am not Harry Potter." He then reached up with both hands and pulled back his hood, baring his head for the first time in front of the Great Hall, drawing a gasp of shock from the Headmaster.

Young, the boy, Thomas was. No more than twelve years old, he was slim though not malnourished. His skin was pale and unblemished, with just a touch of color on his cheeks to indicate he'd spent time outdoors. Coal-black hair topped his head and midnight blue, almost black eyes bore into the headmaster's own. Nearly speechless in equal measures of shock and horror, Dumbledore faced a memory over five decades gone.

"Tom," he gasped, staggering back a step, too stunned to do more than stare. Snape reacted as well, though much more violently. Standing quickly, his wand appearing in his hand as if conjured, he began the motions to cast a spell, though raising his wand was far as he got. The wolf's silver eyes seemed to glow like the full moon for just an instant and just as quickly, thick vines sprung from the wooden portions of the greasy man's chair, entwining and immobilizing him as he was forced back into his seat. The man struggled for a few moments until the wicked thorns hidden in their length began digging into his flesh.

"Headmaster!"

"Peace, Severus," Dumbledore interrupted, finally pulling himself out of his funk and addressing his potions-master, at the same time, missing another significant look between boy and wolf. With difficulty, the headmaster got his staff and guests to retake their seats, though they still didn't know exactly what was going on, one of their own had been attacked and no one seemed happy with recent events. Dumbledore did get all but Pomona Sprout, the herbology professor back in their seats. Said professor was hovering over Severus, trying to coax the vines to release him, to little effect. Any pull on them only had them tightening, causing Professor Snape to hiss in pain.

Turning back visitors, Dumbledore addressed the boy, though the twinkle had gone from his eyes. "You say your name is Tom."

Shaking his head, the boy answered testily. "Name Thomas, not Tom. Know who you speak, not him."

Blinking in confusion, Dumbledore asked his wits scattered, "What?"

With a sigh, Thomas looked around him. "Not here, many ears."

Suddenly remembering where they were, the headmaster nodded, "Agreed, perhaps we could take this to the chamber next door? I'm sure my fellow professors would insist on being part of the conversation and not everyone would fit in my office at this point." At the boy's nod, nearly everyone at the head table rose, and began filing toward the door the champions had left through. They had barely taken a few steps when an angry shout had them all turning back.

"Headmaster!"

Tom turned quickly to see Snape, still held by the vines Wildmane had summoned to entrap him. From the expression on the sallow man's face, he was just short of murderous at this point. Glancing up and around the hall, most of the students seemed caught between bemusement and a bit of fear, though there were a pair of identical red-heads at one table, grinning broadly and giving them thumbs-up. With another sigh, he turned to his companion. "Wildmane," he said in the common tongue of the Eastern Kingdoms. "We're safe. Release him."

The wolf looked at him, then at the professor, then back again before giving a wary grunt. "What do you mean you won't," Thomas asked heatedly. You've got to, all that doesn't matter right now. If we don't get back soon, Snape will be the least of our worries, you know this. We need to let him go and find a way back home!" The wolf grunted again, and Thomas was about to reply when they were interrupted by the headmaster.

"Is there a problem, Thomas," the headmaster asked, doing his best to ignore the diatribe coming from his potions-master. We really do need to move this along if we can."

Thomas waved Dumbledore to silence as he continued arguing with his companion. Finally coming to an agreement with the wolf, Thomas addressed the headmaster in his broken English. "Wildmane says too angry, no release," he said pointing at Snape. "take wand, he let go."

"Headmaster!" Snape cried, his voice nearly a screech of indignation.

"I'm sorry Severus, He's right," said Dumbledore apologetically in as soothing a voice as possible. "It's only for a short while, surely." Gesturing to a tiny, bearded figure, the headmaster added, (Filius, if you would…" Nodding to the headmaster and giving an apologetic one to Snape, Professor Flitwick stepped over and gently took hold of Severus' wand, still clutched in his hand. With a slight pull, the charms professor attempted to wrest it free, having no luck he tried a bit harder and with less patience.

"Severus,"

Glaring at the Headmaster, Professor Snape finally relinquished his wand and moments later the vines holding him seemed to grow in reverse-time, back into the chair. Rising stiffly, the potions-master glared at the boy and his wolf, though the two missed it as they were again sharing in whatever language they used for communication between them.

"Please, this way." Beckoned Dumbledore as he finally led everyone out of the room. The Hall remained silent till the door closed, then bedlam ensued and the students of three schools began loudly debating just what had occurred. Who were these intruders and how were they connected to a boy that had vanished and had been presumed dead thirteen years ago? Everybody was excitedly wondering what would come next, except for a tiny blond girl at the Ravenclaw table. She'd silently watched the entire encounter with a curious feeling that she should know the visitors, but not how. As she sat there, nobody noticed as she went completely still and with a tiny, near-silent gasp, her eyes suddenly glowed faintly like the full moon.


	2. Returned

**A/N: **Hi guys, earlier than I planned but the second chapter kind of wrote itself. I'm not totally happy with it but I've gone through it a few times and have most of the kinks out. A quick warning, unless you're familiar with Warcraft, some things mentioned in this chapter won't make much sense (unless you're a lore geek, even some gamers might have a couple head-scratchers). Be patient, Things will be explained as the story progresses.

**A/N2:** I'm also going to bump the rating up to **M**, I'm probably being paranoid but when some of the characters are flesh-eating zombies... well, you know...

R**EAD/REVIEW/ENJOY**: Please, I need lots of feedback to improve my storytelling, You don't have to be gentle, just don't flame,

!

"What is it," asked Fleur Delaceur in a rich French accent as the professors filed into the room. "Is the ceremony over?" Not getting a prompt response, she was about to ask again, this time to her own headmistress when her breath was stolen by the sight of the final two individuals entering the room; the adults were followed by a young boy and a massive wolf. Fleur's instincts screamed at her to transform and attack the creature, wolves were dangerous and this one reeked of power and magic. Fighting down the urge, she student took her cues from the adults; all of them seemed tense as they entered, but none overly fearful. There was something unsaid that had everyone on tenderhooks, though no one spoke of it till the headmaster of Durmstrang who broke the silence.

"What is this," demanded Karkaroff angrily, as he turned on Dumbledore. "You admit to tampering with the Goblet of Fire before our arrival," he snarled, jabbing a gnarled finger at their host, his face twisted with rage. "This is sabotage! Hogwarts must withdraw their champion and forfeit their place in the competition!"

"Igor, please," Albus replied in a soothing tone, his hands raised in supplication. "You know we must compete at this point, young Cedric would lose his magic, and possibly his life if he was denied the ability to participate. Also, fourth champion isn't a student at Hogwarts, so I'd see no benefit from tampering with the selection. I freely admit to using the cup, but not to interfere with the tournament. I was scrying for a child thought lost long ago. When noting initially resulted, I'd feared the ritual failed until the events of the ceremony and the arrival of our two guests."

"This is highly irregular," growled Mr. Crouch, his face set in stern lines. "The Goblet is property of the ministry and its sole purpose, to pick champions for the tournament. I don't see how or why anyone would perform some foolish ritual for some private endeavor. Explain yourself Dumbledore, before I call the DMLE and board of governors to review your actions."

Sighing heavily, Albus gathered his thoughts and first conjured chairs for all the adults before commencing his story. He'd turned to do the same for Thomas, but the boy was already sitting cross-legged on the same amorphous cloud that had halted his fall earlier, his wolf lay on the floor beside him, watching the room. Turning back to the professors, he started his tale. "This all begins thirteen years ago, this very night. Voldemort, the wizard responsible for starting a war of terror in our world, was defeated, though at a terrible cost. As you all know, that night he attacked the Potters in their home, nearly destroying it utterly and ending all their lives, or so was thought."

"Dumbledore, please," interrupted Madame Maxime as she shifted in her seat. "This story is well known; The Potters were killed, and their bodies recovered. The only thing left of Vol… of He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named was his wand."

"True enough," Albus conceded. "James body was recovered; Lily had been closer to the center of the blast, only her bones were found and recovered. Harry's body was thought to be totally obliterated, along with that of Voldemort. There was evidence at the ministry, however, of the kind that I'm not at liberty to disclose, hinting that neither may have died that night." Anything else the Headmaster might have said was drowned out by an uproar from the wizards and witches gathered around him.

"Preposterous," roared Mr. Crouch. "You-Know-Who is gone, he hasn't been seen in thirteen years, even his followers know this and have testified to it at trial."

"He's right, Dumbledore," agreed Moody, his magical eye spinning madly as he pulled out his hipflask and took a sip of whatever spirits he carried. "even the dark marks of his followers have almost completely faded away. He's gone. As for the Potter boy, he was at the center of the blast. Not to be crude, but there'd nothing left of him but ash."

"You're almost right, Allister," Albus answered with a tight smile. "The dark mark has faded, but it's not totally gone. If some of Voldemort's power remains, so does he. As for Harry, we both know that the Department of Mysteries contains proof that, for now," Dumbledore continued as Moody's one natural eye widened in realization. "If one still lives, the other must as well." Sitting back in his chair, Albus steepled his fingers before him. "I promised Lily Potter that I'd do everything in my power to protect them and Harry from Voldemort. That night I failed. Knowing that Harry may still be out there somewhere, I've spent the last years searching for any trace of him. The Goblet was my last hope to find and bring Harry home," Dumbledore turned and looked pointedly at Thomas. "I'd be interested to find out how these two are connected to Mr. Potter."

Finding the group's attention turned to him, Thomas ended the seeming one sided conversation he'd been having with his canine friend and gave them all an assessing stare. The look on the boy's face gave Albus an uneasy feeling in its resemblance to a young Tom Riddle. "Know some of night you speak, told by teacher/master." Thomas said, struggling to explain with his limited mastery of English. "Lily Potter make trap for Tom, powered with her life," he continued as several in the room gasped in realization of the sacrifice the Lady Potter had committed herself to in order to save her son. "After Tom use kill spell on her, he tried on Harry… spell reflected. Tom not die, can't right now. Body destroyed and soul broken more. Piece break off, stuck to Harry."

"None of that makes any sense," snarled Professor Snape. The house at Godric's Hollow exploded and most everything in it reduced to ash. There was nothing left of the Potter brat for a piece of a soul to attach. No one arrived until the fire had consumed most that remained of the second floor. Nothing in your explanation gives any credence to the possibility that the boy survived."

"Tom's body explode," Thomas answered the potions master tersely. "Turned to energy. Harry die if not for Lady Elune."

"Elune," Dumbledore asked. I don't know that name. who is she and how did she save Harry?"

"Elune, the White Lady is goddess of moon. Protection Lily Potter found come from Azaroth, not know how but when she die, Lady came; took Harry before explosion. She take Azeroth, healed him and found soul piece from Tom. She grant gift, not know why. Healed soul piece, made whole and give body, newborn baby, named me Thomas. She bring woman to be mother to me, Harry; we brothers."

Faces paled at the revelation, this young boy was Tom Riddle reborn. The greatest dark lord of their age potentially stood before them in the form of a child. "You are Voldemort!" yelled Moody, standing abruptly, his voice sounding oddly excited, as if the idea of fighting the dark lord again was something to be rejoiced.

"No," Thomas rebuked the wizard angrily. Not Tom, am whole, separate now. Tom still here, Earth. Lady Elune gifted me new life. No real memory of old, just flashes, dreams."

"What of Harry," Dumbledore asked, trying to get the conversation back on topic. You say he's alive at this Azeroth, where is this, I've never heard of such a place."

"Really, Headmaster," Drawled Severus, disgustedly. "You can't be taking any of this seriously. The boy's obviously spinning some silly tale. We know of no magical enclave anywhere named Azeroth, nor some 'goddess' named Elune. The boy is obviously spinning a tale to impress or purposely mislead you with this fantasy. Not only does he claim to be the brother of a dog, but the boy who lived as well. Who's next, Merlin himself?"

At the sallow man's rebuke, Thomas stiffened; as Thomas translated the wizards words, the wolf rose on its haunches, obviously agitated and locked its eyes on Snape. Realizing their meeting was beginning to spiral out of control, Dumbledore again tried to sooth all parties. "Please Severus, I think the boy believes the truth of his words, regardless of what may be actual fact." Turning to Thomas, he continued. "You must understand, it's difficult for us to take everything you say as truth without some confirmation. Is there some way you could show us Azeroth on a map, perhaps we could have an owl deliver a message to your home or you have another way for your Lady to contact us?"

"Lady Elune is goddess, not witch!" The boy growled. "Not find Azeroth here, not Earth." Thomas ran a hand through his hair and glared at the wolf. "Wish you spoke their words, you tell better."

"Please," seethed Snape his already limited patience gone, "quit pretending that dumb animal is anything more than a pet; prove your words or be silent!"

A deep growl cut through the room at the professor's words. Thomas spoke urgently to the beast, trying to calm it while Dumbledore, sensing the situation spiraling out of control, began easing his wand from his sleeve, when his vision blurred. In actuality, he realized quickly; It wasn't his vision that had gone out of focus, rather the wolf actually seemed to blur and began shifting in form.

The creature's overall mass shrank rapidly and while its stance hadn't changed, the proportions did so quickly. Within moments, a wolf the size of a small horse had altered itself into the shape of a young man. Crouched down on one knee, both hands still on the floor where the wolf's forepaws had been, the transformed teen took a moment to take a steadying breath before rising to his feet.

Nearing the height of an adult, the new boy, for all his youth, struck an imposing figure. He wore thick leather clothing or armor, all dyed in browns and dark greens. His tunic was sleeveless, exposing bare arms to the elbow, where leather straps began and wrapped his forearms and the palms of his hands, leaving fingers and thumbs free. His trousers were much the same, reinforced at the exposed thigh and knee with leather straps wrapping his lower legs and arch of his foot, leaving heel, to and balls of his feet bare. Much of the surface of the armor had odd runes that Dumbledore didn't recognize stitched into it with silvery thread, some of which were glowing faintly red. Over his shoulders, a cloak hung, its hood down, exposing a head covered in a shaggy mane of hair and a very familiar, if scarred, face.

Four jagged, well-healed scars ran from the boy's left temple, crosswise along his cheek, barely missing his left eye; while his chin held the wisps of promised facial hair in the not too distant future. Silver eyes snapped open to glare at the potions master even as they slowly faded, a jade green color bleeding in to replace it.

"Harry," Dumbledore breathed, his heart soaring.

"Jade," Thomas corrected. "Jade-eye Wildmane. His order give name."

Reactions varied throughout the room. The other champions, all sat, looking gob-smacked at the revelation, Cedric and Victor looking more shocked than anything, everyone knew about the Potters, they'd sacrificed themselves to rid the world of The Dark Lord. To see the infant had survived and become… this… was a shock. Fleur bore a look that was almost predatory; the fear was mostly gone but something was different, this Harry's presence had the part of her that was Veela quivering, though with feelings she didn't really understand, though she found herself intrigued by him now. Reactions were a bit more noticeable with the Hogwarts staff, though.

Professor McGonagall looked to be near tears as she gazed at her favorite student's only child, one she'd mourned along with his parents this day every year. Professor's Flitwick and Sprout whispered excitedly to each other, delighted and intrigued by the question of how Harry could possibly have survived where on Earth Azeroth might be… though there was a look in Filius' eye that hinted there was something nagging his memory. Professor Hagrid was a blubbering mess and Professor Snape… Professor Snape sat, slack-jawed. His expression couldn't seem to settle between furious and lost. Professor Moody now glared at the boy, obviously expecting some trick, licking his lips repeatedly in agitation. Last, the Ministry delegates just seemed confused, Crouch retreating to the rule book for the tournament and Bagman staring off into space in confusion. It was Dumbledore who finally pulled himself together first and spoke.

"Harry," he began

"Wildmane," Thomas corrected. "Birthname Harry, he called Wildmane now."

"Wildmane then," Albus corrected as the older boy focused his glare on him. "It's good to see you again. You won't rememb-" Albus' speech was cut off by an angry, if indecipherable word from Wildmane. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the boy continued speaking in his foreign language, still sounding angered but in control.

"Jade says," Thomas interpreted, "you bring us here, try force in game. Call us-," Thomas turned to Wildmane and asked something, only to get a terse nod in reply. "Call us liars," the younger boy continued. "Wildmane says he think your magic, not ours, not care about contract. Not need stay."

"But you don't know for sure," Dumbledore reasoned, "I understand people at this Azeroth may teach magic differently, but it would be beyond foolhardy to presume you'd be unaffected by the contract without being sure." Trying to sound reasonable and pausing occasionally to allow Thomas time to translate for Harry/jade, he attempted a bit of bargaining to sooth the boys. "Just stay with us a few days, give us time to figure out exactly what happened and how the cup's magic will affect you. If, in that time we find you don't need to stay, we can begin trying to puzzle out how to return you to your home. If You think you'll be missed, perhaps we could send your Elune friend an owl, letting her know that you're here and in good health..."

Thomas expression at Dumbledore's offer warred between amused and offended, though he did turn and translate for Jade, who laughed harshly at the explanation, then growling something to Thomas that the younger boy didn't seem to like much. Turning back to the group, he said, "Brother say we stay for now." He began, forestalling the headmaster's reply with a raised hand. "We go where want, decide go, you no stop, yes?"

"Absolutely," Albus rushed to reassure them, "Though I do hope you give us a little time to work things out. The tournament is quite important, as is Harry… er… Wildmane," the headmaster conceded at Jade's harsh glare. "It's been a long night," he continued. "All this must seem new and strange to you, why don't I have a member of the staff find you some accomo-" His speech was interrupted by a knock at the chamber door, which opened on its own, revealing a small, blond girl with silvery, blue-gray eyes and radish earrings.

"Yes, my dear," the headmaster said, giving the child a polite though confused smile. "We're in the middle of something at the moment, how can we help you?"

"You sent for me, Headmaster," the girl replied with a serene smile, speaking with an assuredness that brooked no argument. "You wanted me to show our guests to their quarters."

"I…" Dumbledore began sounding uncertain, then his eyes glazed over briefly before he began again, treating her statement as obvious fact. "Yes, of course I did. Ms. Lovegood, If you'd be so kind as to escort these two to…"

"The guest house on the grounds."

"…the guest house on the grounds, yes," the Albus repeated, almost mechanically. "It's been a long night and I'm sure all of us will find our heads clearer in the morning."

"Of course, I will, Headmaster."

"I'm sorry?"

"You asked if I'd also be their guide while at Hogwarts," the girl replied lightly, her eyes shining brightly, like two silvery moons. "I said, of course I would."

"Quite, Quite," Albus said absently, as if lost in thought. Coming back to himself, the headmaster nodded to her and gave a quick smile. "Off you go, then."

"Of course, Headmaster," the girl said as she turned to the two boys. Both stiffened at seeing her full-on but didn't do much else. Gliding over to them, she held out her hands, taking one of each in her own she led them from the room.

The same glazed look that the Headmaster had worn faded from everyone's eyes as the door closed and the room came back to life. "Dumbledore," growled Karkaroff growled, as if the original argument had never been interrupted. "You can't just add new contestants to the tournament, this is outrageous!"

"Yes, Headmaster," agreed Madame Maxime. "we must talk of zees."

The heated discussion continued, involving not only the delegation, but the staff as well. In the end, nothing was agreed on and that things would be clearer after a good night's sleep. In all the excitement, no-one heard a question from the Groundskeeper, his gravelly voice drowned out by the loud voices of his fellows. "When'd we get a guesthouse?"

CoE

Just outside the chamber, Jade dropped to one knee, his head bowed and fist to his chest. Not to be outdone, Thomas had fallen to both knees and prostrated himself before Luna. "Lady," Jade murmured reverently in Eastern (the language of the Eastern Kingdoms). "You honor us with your presence."

"Stand," she said with another smile, her tone firm but kind. "Walk with me to your quarters."

"Our quarters," Thomas said as he rose. "You wish us to stay here, Lady," he asked as he and jade followed her down the corridor, not noticing the moving portraits around them freezing for a time as they passed. "Was it your doing that we arrived?"

" No," she replied with a small frown. "That was the work of man, also the reason that I need you to stay." They exited the corridor they were in and found themselves in the castle's entrance hall. The doors opened, allowing fresh, nearly-November air to wash across them. Thomas shivered a bit, though Jade and The Lady seemed unaffected by the chill air. "This world was meant as a refuge, a place protected from the constant wars of Azeroth, it was hidden from friend and foe alike. Sadly, this work of man has broken that protection."

They walked down the steps of the school and onto the grounds. Night had long since fallen but the full moon shone brightly, guiding their way toward a dark forest. Humans have lived here for untold ages, but also dwarves, gnomes, goblins, imps and others, including some magical beasts."

"Imps," Thomas questioned. "They are daemons! Why would you-" the boy suddenly stopped, his face white, with the realization who he was arguing with. "Apologies," he quickly continued, "I didn't mean-"

"Peace," the lady answered as they approached a grove of trees that had sprung up in the short time they'd been there. The trunks were close together with vines interlaced tightly between them. Only a small opening before them would allow access to the interior.

"I've not seen any elves as of yet," Jade said as they entered the grove. Inside, the space opened up, larger than the outside would have it appear. The floor was a carpet of green leaves, soft and supple. The interior walls, like outside, were made up of tree trunks, interwoven with tightly packed vines. One trunk snaked around the room, rising steadily toward an opening in the canopy, giving access to another level. Light came from seed pods, inside the walls, casting a glow all through the structure and while the firepit in the room's center remained unlit, the structure itself was comfortably warm.

Kneeling at the room's fire-pit, the Lady touched a stone and fire flared to life. "No true elves, neither High, Blood or Night Elves reside here. Their magic is of Azeroth, though with the breaking of the protection, that may change soon."

"What happened then?" Jade asked. "how did the works of man breach the protections?"

"As I said," replied the Lady, "I made this a refuge, hidden from all. Being what I am, I could pass between worlds without notice. What this Dumbledore did in creating a portal of mortal make, was send a beacon to any with the ambition to conquer a new land and the power to reach it."

"The Horde," murmured Wildmane, darkly.

"The Legion," said Thomas simultaneously, in a horrified whisper.

"It's already begun," replied the Lady. "While under my protection, this isn't truly my world; my powers and sight here are limited. Someone else has passed through, I know not who or where. In time, my presence here will grow but I won't be alone. Earth is now becoming part of the realms; this is something that cannot be undone, but perhaps better prepared for. For that purpose, you must stay."

"Surely," Thomas said, sounding almost panicked. "there are many better suited…"

"There are," the Lady answered with a smile as she cupped his cheek in one hand. "and they will come. but you are here now and are needed to prepare the way for those who would defend this world. You, most of all, Thomas, need to be here. When I shortly return home, this girl will remain. Though human, she is one of mine. She was touched by my blessing since birth and will need guidance to learn my ways. Also, though born of Azeroth, you have unfinished business here; a past to put to rest." The boy's eyes widened in realization, then hardened in resolve and he nodded in affirmation.

Turning to Jade, she addressed him. "I have several tasks for you both, but one for you specifically." She said, her expression turning sorrowful. "Some passed to this world, carrying the Blessing of the Pack. Just as at home, it became twisted and a curse. Some who have fallen to it are beyond redemption, so steeped in the beast, they're best put down, others need your help to find their way back. I place this quest on you, Jade-Eye Wildmane. In the forest beyond this place, you, along with your brother and his student will build a temple to me and recreate the Wells of Tal`doren. Use this to restore my blessing to any who seek it."

Lifting a stone from the firepit, the Lady brushed her hand across it and runes burned themselves into its surface. They glowed briefly, then faded to black. Satisfied, she handed the plate-sized stone to Jade. "This is the capstone for a portal arch. The Goblins of this world are neutral and have a stronghold in a large city to the south, the locals will know of it. Take this to them and give it to their leader, Grimlok. His people remember Azeroth in stories, he'll know what to do with it."

The Lady suddenly glance to the side, her gaze distant. "My time is short; events pass at home that I must address." Squeezing both boys' hands tightly, she urged, "Be strong, I am with you even though we are worlds apart. Others will come to help," at this, a smile grace her lips. "Some sooner than you'd expect. Be strong, be brave, and play their little game. The humans of this world aren't ready to accept what is to come, as more of our people arrive, we can help ready them. Till then, a distraction may not be the worst idea." To Thomas she said, "You've done well, and training goes apace. I grant you Journeyman status as a son of Elune. In one of the upstairs rooms, you will find the scrolls needed to further your own studies as well as teach Luna to be one of my daughters. Farewell for now."

The Lady gave both boys hands one last gentle squeeze, then the grip loosened. Looking up, the silver-gray eyes no longer glowed with the light of the moon, they seemed a bit confused but untroubled. "Hello," said the girl. "I'm Luna Lovegood, who are you?"

CoE

All was darkness and silence, the sound dripping water the only break from it. The air, if any had been there to breathe it would taste cold, stale and putrid. Only death resided here; it had been so for what could have been an eternity. This place was a crypt, forever quiet and lonely… till the uneasy peace was broken by a stirring of power in the center of the space. Faint reddish light slowly grew in intensity, followed by a sound that echoed of a thousand souls moaning in pain. The light solidified and grew into a disk, that floated above, and illuminating, a small island in a cavern surrounded by water. On this island, the only feature was a small crystal pedestal the clear, watery substance in it, disturbed by the new vibration. A black spot appeared on the disk, quickly growing, like an opening iris. Beyond it could be seen a stone room, its walls covered in tattered tapestries. Events froze that way for several moments, till the first creature stepped through.

The being was hideous; while human in form it stood half again as tall and a large man, its skin was mottled, light gray and the green of rot. Lines of stitched across its body and the differing proportions of its limbs hinted this creature had not been born, rather pieced together and brought to a semblance of life. In its hands it carried a heavy chain with a huge barbed hook at the end. From its expression, it was little more than an animal, no intelligence shone from beady, sunken eyes. As it exited, it moved to its left, allowing another, similar creature to follow and turn to its right, creating an honor guard of sorts to the newly made portal. It was only then that their master stepped through.

She had been beautiful once; in many ways she still was. Her skin was flawless and smooth, her white hair long and luscious. Even her shape, filling out form-fitting leather armor would be enticing to most men… if she'd been alive. Skin, where it could be seen was a pale blue, darker, almost black at lips and under her eyes. Were anyone to feel it, they'd find her cold to the touch; very few who had, lived to tell of it. She moved with the grace of a jungle cat and the confidence of a queen. Looking about the cavern, she nodded and called behind her. "Drathen, attend me, my friend."

Following the woman through the portal was a robed man carrying a staff. Though where the first could have been mistaken for a living woman, save here coloration, there was little to doubt he was among the undead. Like his lady, his skin was discolored, his, a mottled gray, like the abominations that were their guard. Vast patches of his arms were mutilated, exposing bloodless, gray flesh and naked bone. His jaw was crooked on his face, as if no longer attached to his skull, save for a few strips of rotting flesh. Then, there were his eyes, where his eyes had been were two sunken holes with pinpoints of green light where they had once been. "Lady Silvanus," Drathen said, bowing to her. "I await your pleasure."

"Always the sycophant," Sylvanus purred, "just as you were in life… before I took you into my service." She glanced again at the cavern around her. "The legion is nearly crushed, our truce with those fools in The Alliance will soon be over." Turning back to Drathen, she bore her gaze into his. "The Unforsaken must continue, for that we need to grow our numbers. This is a fresh world; they have no defense against us or the plague."

"This will be the beachhead on our new world." She said as she snapped her fingers, summoning two giant, ethereal forms, winged females in armor that appeared, facing out, over the water. Turning to face the same direction, Silvanus raised her arms, chanting loudly in an ancient tongue. Responding to her call, the two spirits raise their arms as well. Nothing happened for a long moment, then the water started to churn.

One by one, corpses, some fairly fresh, others little more than skeletons, rose from the depths to stand before them. These were not like Silvanus and Drathen, they were even inferior to the two abominations that guarded the portal. These shambling creatures were just automatons of flesh and bone, mindless slaves who's only purpose was to follow their master's will. Grinning smugly, she turned back to her follower.

"You will expand this cavern," she ordered. "from this place, my kingdom will grow until none are left but The Forsaken." Gesturing to the newly raised dead, Silvanus continued. "These drones will be your workers, some fool animated them but let their souls go free. None are useful for anything but mindless labor, except…" Turing, as if catching a scent, the Banshee Queen slunk to the edge of the island, she gestured to one of the shambling dead and it slowly stumbled toward her. This one seemed fresher than the others, there were only a few spots where the flesh had been torn, along with bruises around its throat, hinting he'd died of strangulation. Taking the thing's hand, she pulled it up onto the island, examining it more closely.

He'd been handsome in life, a strong jaw, gray eyes, now milky in death and jet-black hair than was mostly still held back by a leather band. She touched his face and stared into dead eyes before turning back to one of the spirit creatures. "His soul still resides here; he is trapped in the place of his mortal death. Restore him to his body, Lady Silvanus Windrunner commands it!"

Bowing to Silvanus, the spirit she addressed again raised its arms, calling out an ancient chant. Momentarily, an ethereal form appeared farther out on the lake, a thin, silvery filament attaching it to the body before her. As the chant continued, the filament shortened, pulling the ghost of the dead man back to its body, eventually joining them together and giving him flesh, once again.

For moments, nothing happened. The newly restored undead stood as a statue, unmoving until its body exploded into motion. Eyes flying open in panic, the man gasped in remembered need of air while hands shot up to protect a throat, no longer being constricted. Falling to his knees, he then coughed out great gouts of the befouled water that had filled his lungs until there was none left. As he knelt there on the gravel, Silvanus crouched before him, hands on his shoulders.

"Welcome brother," she said. "Your old life is over, ended by the fool that created this trap. Your new life has just begun. Like us, you have been forsaken by man and gods; I have given you a new life, life eternal. Join us, teach us of this new world we have come to. Do this and you can take your place at my side, as family."

"Family," the man grated out through a throat that hadn't been used in over a decade. "I have family."

"You do," Silvanus agreed, not your mortal family, they've surely forgotten you, it is the way of the living." Drawing the man's eyes to her own with just her gaze, she continued, "We are your family, now and forever. We are The Forsaken." Reaching up to caress the cold skin of his cheek, she said, "There will be time to talk of many things, brother; for now, tell me your name."

Staring back into her glowing red eyes, resembling tiny twin suns, he whispered a name lost to him fifteen years before, now reclaimed with a single word,

"R…Regulus."


	3. Taking Root

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I had the first half written two weeks after I published the last, then I started playing WoW Classic and remembered what killed my muse last time. Luckily, I was finally able to drag myself away to write the rest of the chapter, I'll try doing better in the future.

**Disclaimer**: see ch1

**Champions of Elune Ch3: Setting Roots**

A shadow flitted through the underbrush of the forbidden forest; its footfalls silent in the predawn light. Following no set path, it stopped frequently, exploring every new sound and scent it discovered in this new world. Its eyes, two silvery orbs that seemed to gather what little light there was, glowed ever so faintly as it surveyed its surroundings. The shadow had paused atop a fallen tree, preparing to continue its exploration when a pain-filled, frightened whinny caught its attention. The shadow froze for a moment, unsure exactly what it heard but with a repeat of the desperate call, it leaped in pursuit of whatever made it.

In a clearing not too far from the shadow, a Unicorn foal staggered as it brandished its single horn defensively toward a spider the size of a small car. Separated from its mother, the tiny equine had wandered lost, searching in vain for its herd. Finding itself tangled in the web of the predator that now faced it, the foal had put up an admirable fight, but she was simply outmatched. The arachnid had already drawn first blood, a bite on her right flank that leaked some of the venom she'd been injected with. While her mystic nature fought the poison in her blood, the substance was magical as well and had weakened her; it was only a matter of time before she lost what little strength she had left and the spider would close in to finish its work.

The spider, an acromantula, darted forward once again, trying for another bite. It knew the foal's magic would give it resistance to the venom, at least two would be needed to bring her down. The Unicorn met the attack, slashing the air with her horn, causing the arachnid to retreat but the effort was too costly. Exhausted, the foal stumbled and fell to its knees, finding no strength to rise and continue the fight. Sensing victory, the predator stalked forward, wary of the wicked horn, but confident its next meal was at hand, till a shadowy form crashed into it, all claws and teeth.

Driven to the ground and a bit stunned by the impact, the spider rolled, trying to dislodge its attacker, but the creature had already wrapped its forelimbs around the spider, between its many legs. Claws sank into its thorax, while the feline's rear claws began digging at its abdomen, rending flesh and blood at a tremendous rate. The Acromantula's chittering squeal of pain and fear was nearly drowned out by a feline yowl as the fangs of a giant cat sank into the fore-end of its thorax, destroying eyes and digging for the monster's brain. The two crashed around the clearing, the spider still rolling about, trying to get free of its attacker, while the cat continued to hold on and eviscerate its opponent with its hind claws. minutes passed and movement slowed until both animals lay still, not far from the foal. Slowly, the great cat, a dark beast, looking like an oversized lynx with a lion's mane of hair, rose from the carcass of its enemy and turned to face the young unicorn. Making no sound, it had barely taken a step in her direction when more chittering erupted from the trees around them.

A myriad of eyes stared back at the cat from among the shadows between boughs. As it growled in warning, six new acromantula, all smaller than the first, entered the clearing. These creatures were nowhere near imposing as their brother; each the size of a large dog, they looked as though they couldn't inflict the same damage individually, but more than made up for it in speed and numbers. The first skittered a few paces in the direction of its prey, then pounced. Simultaneously, the cat's eyes flashed silver and a white beam came from somewhere above, striking the spider and causing an eldritch fire to begin crawling over its flesh. The acromantula screeched in pain as it curled in on itself mid-air, futilely trying to protect its most sensitive parts from the ghostly fire that was trying to consume it. Its attempt to save itself was for naught, even as it did so, it was batted out of the air with a sickening squelch by a massive paw, not from the cat, but the massive bear it had transformed into.

Rising up onto its hind legs, the beast growled a warning to the approaching predators, presenting a figure meant to intimidate, though its mere appearance should be enough for that. Nearly large as an American Grizzly, it stood eight feet tall; its massive paws were the size of pie plates with wicked four-inch claws and a maw that could easily fit and crush the skull of a grown man. As with the cat it had transformed from, the bear now wore a leather harness that bore faintly glowing red runes. Any sane creature coming on this sight would suddenly remember pressing business elsewhere, and hurry on its way; the acromantula, however, had nothing on their minds except dinner plans and their main course was before them. They chittered among themselves for a few moments, then began to advance again.

Wildmane knew he was in trouble; his day had started out simply enough, to explore this new/old world that he and his brother had been thrust into. Not wanting to brave the castle and infinite questions (not this early, at least), Jade decided he'd get acquainted with the forest, who's shadow they'd taken residence in the night before. He'd chosen to explore in cat form as it was best suited for the terrain, allowing him stealth and enough obvious offensive power to at least give any single creature pause about attacking him if they were to meet. He'd made quick progress and found his surroundings beautiful, if muted somehow, and had planned to spend his time before breakfast mapping out the land around the school. Jade had barely been in the forest twenty minutes when he'd heard the commotion and cry for help.

Jade was unfamiliar with this world and he knew that there were creatures that could fake distress to lure their victims, but whatever had made the cry sounded young and truly panicked. He knew he couldn't leave off, his vows to the order and his own conscience wouldn't let him rest until he'd at least checked out the situation. Moving in speed and silence, the druid made his way to a smallish clearing; leaping into a tree at its edge, he prowled out along a branch that hung further over the open space as he witnessed the fight between foal and spider. Seeing the predator about to end the confrontation in an unfortunate fashion, Jade had leaped in, killing the spider, but not before the struggle and its cries had alerted its brethren.

In his experience, spiders were solitary creatures, dangerous and efficient but not social; apparently, he'd found the exception to that rule. The death of the massive predator should have been the end of the fight; rather, it had summoned dozens of its fellows, with six of them entering the clearing to claim its dinner, now with a druid-sized afters. Realizing he couldn't defend himself, much less his charge the way he was, Jade transformed into something more capable of engaging multiple attackers. His bear form was massive; rearing up, he towered over his attackers as a mighty roar escaped his maw. Not only did it present a challenge to the predators, drawing their attention from the foal, it also energized him, building the rage he'd use to power his attacks. The acromantula paused only a moment, intimidated by the sudden appearance of a more formidable foe, then attacked en masse.

Waiting just long enough for them to get close, Wildmane dropped back to all-fours, crushing two of the attacking spiders under his massive forepaws; his eyes flashed silver repeatedly as he brought the ethereal moon-fire down on several more of the creatures, temporarily removing them from the fight as they writhed in pain. His thick fur protected him for the most part, but as he bit down, crushing the thorax of yet another spider, he felt fangs find an opening and sink into his shoulder, injecting him with whatever venom these creatures held. Like with the first spider he'd fought, Jade rolled; his weight was more than enough to crush the attacker who'd bit him, removing another fighter from the fray. Continuing the roll, he came back to his feet in time to see more Acromantula entering from the surrounding trees. The burning in his shoulder where he'd been bitten was beginning to throb. It would become more of a problem the longer it went unaddressed, but he couldn't cast a cleansing spell, not in his bear form; he couldn't switch back to perform it with so many attackers around him. Jade knew he couldn't defend both himself and the foal forever and paused for a moment to muse at the irony; he'd been returned to his birth world, only to die the next day. He reared up again with a challenging roar, drawing the spiders toward him again for what may be his last stand when the lead spider suddenly sprouted a wooden bolt that bisected its thorax, directly through its brain.

Even as he reengaged the monsters, swiping a massive paw, killing three of the dog-sized spiders with a single strike, he saw dozens of more wooden bolts slamming into many of their fellows who'd been holding back for their opportunity. The easy meal these monsters had amassed for, turned quickly to a slaughter; the clearing was carpeted in crushed and oozing carcasses as their numbers failed them and they were overcome. Finally, having had enough, the survivors, the ones that could still do so, escaped back into the tree-line, leaving an exhausted, injured, and envenomed druid to face whoever had entered the fight between them. Turning back to the foal, Jade watched as several large beings eased silently from behind the young unicorn, placing themselves around it protectively.

Centaurs, the hybrid of human and equine that inhabited the Barrens of Kalimdor, were known to Jade, he'd encountered a few groups and he knew that the results of such meetings varied greatly. Some had been peaceful nomads, simply foraging or patrolling their territories, others had been aggressive and sought blood over parlay; what remained to be seen was how this meeting would end. Deciding not to escalate the situation, Jade sank down on his rear haunches to await their next move, it wasn't a long one.

"Peace, Son of Cenarius," said one of the beast-men that walked forward as he lowered his crossbow. "We wish you no harm; the curse of madness that plagued our kind faded when we entered these lands." Sensing no duplicity in the newcomer's words, Jade relaxed and let his bear form fade, becoming human once again. Grunting in pain, he slumped slightly then put a hand to his shoulder, whispering a plea to Cenarius. The presence he always felt when the druidic patron granted his request flowed through him. Ethereal fireflies appeared from nowhere and danced over the wound as a sickly green smoke emanated from it, freeing him of spider-venom and its effects. Casting a quick spell of rejuvenation, Jade rose to his feet as the wound began to knit itself back together. Facing the centaur that had spoken, he replied.

"Greetings, child of Zaetar," he said with a bow. "Your help protecting the foal is greatly appreciated. My name is Jade-eye Wild-"

"We know who you are, Harry Potter," the centaur interrupted, but with a tone of deference. "I am Firenze; the stars told us of your coming."

"Ah," Jade replied wryly to himself. "At least someone was given notice of our little side trip." To Firenze, he asked, "May I approach the foal? She's injured and venom still runs in her veins." At the centaur's nod, Jade eased forward and stopped just shy of the unicorn. The beast tensed, unused to strangers, but relaxed as the peaceful aura exuded by the son of Cenarius reassured her. Careful not to touch the foal, he sent a new plea to his patron, calling for the same purification and healing he'd asked for himself. As the spells took effect, the Unicorn stumbled to its feet, her energy restored. Surprising Jade, the beast nuzzled against him. Unicorns regularly shied away from men; their history of violence had created an instinctive fear in the creatures. Still stroking the equine's flank, he turned to address the centaur again. "Her wounds are healed, and the venom cleansed," he reported. "Still, she remains alone, and the forest appears far from safe for one so young. Could you help locate her family?"

"We have found her dam and sire," Firenze assured Jade as two more centaurs moved to flank the unicorn. "She wandered away from them last night and they've been searching for her since. My people will return her to them while we speak." Taking Firenze's words as a command, Jade stepped back and let the others lead the foal away. Watching till she disappeared into the surrounding trees, he turned back to the group.

"What do we need to speak of," he asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Why do you wear that visage," asked one of the younger centaurs, "why do you hide?"

"This is the face I was born with," Jade answered, tensing again. "The face of Harry Potter."

"It is not your true face," Firenze interjected. "You are no longer just Harry Potter and we wish to see you as you truly are."

"I'd rather not," Jade murmured uncomfortably.

"If we are to trust you," answered Firenze, "show us your true self, we would judge you no more harshly than any other."

"You're sure," Jade asked guardedly. "While my kind isn't known here, there are others who hold a tainted form of Elune's blessing. I haven't seen one of them yet, but from stories I've been told, they do resemble us and are greatly feared. I wouldn't want to frighten or anger your people.

"Do not worry over our reaction," Firenze answered reassuringly. We remember Elune and understand the true nature of her blessing, as well as the corruption of it that exists in our world; we want there to be no illusion between us." With a nod, Jade closed his eyes for a moment, releasing the iron grip on his human half, allowing his true, dual nature to come forth. The boy's body shifted and changed, growing to the point where rather than looking down at their guest, the centaur had to raise their eyes slightly to meet his gaze. Jade took two quick breaths, allowing his heightened sense of smell to sample the world anew before addressing his hosts.

"This is my true form," said Jade, his voice now deep and gravelly. The centaur shifted at the unfamiliar and somewhat imposing figure but none looked truly fearful or angry. "of what would we speak?"

"Your coming was foretold," the Centaur replied, reiterating his earlier statement, "and Mars is bright." At Jade's questioning look, Firenze explained. "Mars warns of conflict; do you bring war on us, Son of Cenarius?"

"I bring nothing but The White Lady's blessing," Jade answered as he began to pace. He was always restless after shifting; he would settle, but for now, he needed to move. "The men of this world forced us here; more precisely, one man." He growled with a snort. Lady Elune warns that mortals breaching the barriers between our worlds has weakened it. More know of this place and may already be here seeking new territory."

"Humans are fools," growled a dark-haired centaur in the group. "They sow nothing but destruction."

"Not entirely," Jade corrected, His rough voice tinged with amusement. They are mortal, as are we all. Elune teaches; as with most, each has the potential for good or evil. For the most part, men lean toward a common good and mean well, even if chaos is often the result."

"What of you then, Son of Cenarius," the centaur asked. You carry her blessing and are no longer fully human. Much of your life has been lived in another realm, there is little that would tie you here. As you've said, the only reason you came here was that you were abducted through magical means. Will you remain, or search for a way to your home?"

"We will stay, my brother and I," Jade answered gruffly. "Through his ignorance, Dumbledore has opened the knowledge of this world's presence to other realms. If the gods are with you, only the factions of Azeroth have noticed. The White Lady wishes to protect this place and tasked us with preparing the way for those who would help defend it. Already, I can feel her presence growing, deep in the heart of your forest."

"We feel it as well," Firenze answered. "The land is changing; it is as if the forest, still the same from outside, is becoming larger within. We were sent to investigate this along with our search for the foal when we heard the unicorn's cries and your fight with the Acromantula."

Just then, the sun's first rays broke through the canopy, reminding Jade that he had somewhere to be. "I have to go," he said, eyeing the shafts of sunlight. "I have business at the school, I'll be back soon." Moving to the center of the clearing, Jade gouged a hole in the forest loam with one finger. Pulling an acorn from a pouch he dropped it in and closed the earth over it. Laying a hand over the spot, he whispered a prayer to Elune, feeling her energy flow through him and into the ground. Without another word, Jade returned to his wolf form, allowing for a quick trip to the guest house and loped into the trees. Though he could still sense Acromantula around him, they now seemed to shift out of his way, rather than treat him as prey. Internally, he grinned, they _could_ learn.

**CoE**

Thomas stumbled out of the guest house, into dawn's light, grumbling to himself irritably. He'd never been a morning person, his frequent nightmares waking him at all hours, he just never seemed to get enough rest. Digging the crust from his eyes, he turned toward the forest just in time to see Jade returning from what was likely a scouting run, and from appearances, it hadn't been boring. "What happened to you," he asked as the druid returned to human form.

Covered in green ichor, Jade wouldn't have been recognizable, so sodden was he with the gore from some fight, he actually left sticky footprints as he went. Striding past Thomas with seeming little concern for his current state, he walked toward the Black Lake as he answered, "Thursday." Snorting at the response, the young priest followed his brother to the shore, as the elder stripped down, leaving weapons and bags onshore but dragging the armor into the water with him to scrub off what he could.

"What did you find in the forest," Thomas asked as Jade cleaned his armor, completely unaffected by the cold November waters.

"Spiders," Jade answered with a grin. "Big ones; Centaurs, and a unicorn foal as well." Satisfied that he'd gotten his armor sufficiently clean, the young druid tossed his gear up on the shore before dunking himself to work spider-parts out of his hair. Coming back up for air, he wrung out his mane and continued as he wiped himself down. "It reminds me a lot of Darkshore, the wildlife is hostile, the Centaurs friendly as ever and I can sense Elune's presence growing. I think she's going to connect the forest to the Dreamway soon."

"At least that gives us a way home if we need it," Thomas answered with a frown. "I don't like being trapped here, even with a job to do. Who do you think she'll send when it's established?"

"If she ties it to Darkshore, my gold is on Valeren." Jade said as he dragged himself back onshore. Gathering his gear in his arms, he strode back toward the guest house to dry his things out and find fresh clothes. "She already commands an expeditionary force; they could set up a garrison here without upsetting the locals in the forest any more than they already are."

"Who's Valeren," asked a voice from behind them, making both boys jump and sending Jade's gear into the air. Both boys spun, surprised they had been caught unawares. They saw Luna standing there, dressed in her school robes, a book bag hooked over one shoulder. "Aren't you cold?"

Glancing down and realizing he was completely nude before a girl, Jade yelped, scrambled for his things and ran for the house. Thomas knelt on the ground, his hands over his face as his shoulders shook in mirth. Luna just stood there with a confused look on her face until Thomas could pull himself back together and rise to face his student. He was about to suggest they wait there while Jade dressed, when she asked, "are all boys that hairy?" when he completely lost it again.

**CoE**

Severus Snape was having a horrible day. Though he thought he'd found some closure since Lily's death thirteen years earlier, having James Potter's spawn suddenly appear last night had ripped open old wounds. Visions of his involvement in her demise had haunted his dreams in what little sleep he could force himself to partake. The morning bell that woke and forced him to begin the day had never been so hated and loved at the same time. Next was breakfast in the great hall, where the two interlopers from the previous evening had swallowed all the air in the room again.

Potter, though apparently going by the name of Wildmane and being of a completely different build than his father, still had the signature hair and facial structure of his father. Worse, his green eyes, rather than take away from the effect, sent another stab of guilt through Severus as Lily's loss was brought home again. His _brother_ was no better, not only was a child version of the Dark Lord lounging at the Ravenclaw table, he was looking between Potter and Lovegood, of all people, and _cackling_. The sound sent chills down Snape's spine, though the only effect on the brat was a slight reddening in his cheeks as he wolfed down his food. His bad day continued in the Headmaster's office later, as Thomas, with Potter's silent backing, told a brief history of what had happened Halloween, 1981 and today.

"This, second hand," Thomas began. He was looking more than a bit uncomfortable, speaking to all the professors, both of Hogwarts, the representatives of the visiting schools, as well as the ministry's representatives, and Amelia Bones, who'd traveled in by floo for the meeting. One would think the Headmaster's office would be packed, with all the people attending; the room, however, seemed to expand just a bit with each arrival. Taking a breath, the boy continued. "M… Lily Potter knew, was a chance they be found. She'd set trap for Voldemort using sac… sacrifice?... spell she'd find when working for your Department of Mysteries. It was spell, was supposed to call the gods to intervene, protect Target, Jade, from harm at the cost of her life."

Severus stomach had turned at the thought, anger boiled in him as he debated who he hated more, Potter for being the one she'd sacrificed herself for, or himself, who'd forced that choice on her. "She didn't know, think it was just a powerful ward, was that it was exactly what it said. Setting up the protection on full moon, she called on Elune to enforce power. As a protector of realm, and not have anyone call on her in millennia, The White lady was present in the wards power when Voldemort attack."

As he took a breath to gather himself and continue, Jade said something to Thomas in their own tongue. It was too quick for Severus even to get an inkling of, even though it did resemble a form of Latin; whatever it was put a frown on the younger boy's face, before letting the expression fade as he continued. "Voldemort cast spell and kill Lily, making ward wake, when he cast on Jade, spell bounced… it hit Voldemort and…" Thomas turned to Harry, asking a question, the older boy responded, put his fisted hands together and then pulled them apart abruptly, splaying his fingers at the same time, while making a sound like an explosion. Nodding, Thomas turned back to the group. "spell act violent when hit caster, blow up house; would have killed Jade but White Lady take him from there, to Azeroth. We grow up there."

"You said you both grew up there," Dumbledore probed with an intense look, no twinkle evident in his eyes. "Yet you've said you're not Tom, but…"

"Not," Thomas affirmed, though he seemed more agitated as he went on. "Tom Riddle did terrible thing so not able to die, made phylacteries, it damaged soul. When he kill Lily it break a piece off, piece stuck to Jade. When she take him to Azeroth she take soul piece and heal it, purified. I born from it, given to woman who raise us. Not him, some memories come in dreams, most bad. Am not Voldemort, not Tom Riddle… Am Thomas Potter, raised brother to Jade-Eye, Harry Potter."

"What claptrap," snarled Bartimius Crouch, his face set in hard lines. "The boy is spinning tales to make us out as fools!" Turning to Amelia Bones, he growled, "I demand you take these two into custody for trespassing on school grounds during a ministry function! A few hours in a holding cell will loosen their tongues and we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Stand down, Barty," Amelia shot back, her manacled eye squinted in consternation. "You're the head of the Department of Magical Cooperation, not the DMLE anymore. The boy has no reason to lie about this and from what I've heard, they didn't arrive willingly. Until there's reason, I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you, Amelia," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling again, it faded quickly as she turned her ire on him.

"Don't even think we're not having words about unauthorized use of a ministry regulated, magical artifact," she said with a glare. "I'll be seeing you directly after this meeting finishes, no excuses!"

Of course," the Headmaster replied in a placating tone. "We're straying from the subject though." Turning to the boys, the younger of them looking quite a bit more peeked, Thomas eyes seemed to scan the room itself, rather than its inhabitants. "Please," Dumbledore gently urged. "Continue with your tale."

"Not much more," Thomas replied with an uneasy shrug. "Jade chosen by local Druid as apprentice when he was six, I choose order when was ten. We travel together, sometime with others; was traveling home yesterday for my birthday remembrance celebration when portal open, pulled us in…" The boy swayed slightly before looking around the room again and saying something to his brother, causing the young druid to take a more aggressive stance. Seeing the sudden change, several of the professors rose to their feet, Barty pulled his wand on the pair in anticipation of a fight.

"Something's not right," Thomas groaned as he began searching the room again, his finally landing on the Headmaster's desk. "The voices in my dreams, I hear them now. I feel a… presence?"

"Phylactery?" asked Jade-eye, his own gaze landing on the Headmaster, his expression accusing.

"Don't know," Thomas replied as he seemed to shore up his mental defenses. "Father Joram said maybe I'd feel other soul shards from Tom, never had way to test."

Expressions around the room ranged from confused to disbelieving; Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked horrified. Pulling a key from his robes, he unlocked a drawer and pulled out a small wooden chest, covered in runes. "I'd had my suspicions," he murmured as he ran his hands over the wood. "Brace yourself," he warned, looking up at the boy. "If what I believe is true, when I open this box, you may feel some discomfort." Getting a nod from Thomas, Dumbledore cast a spell on the lock, releasing it, then opened the chest. Thomas's hands flew to his head the moment the lid shifted, and a golden bubble appeared around him, preventing anyone from getting close. At the same time, both Professors Snape and Karkaroff hissed in pain and clutched their arms. Everyone else tensed or stood, even Professor Moody, the Defense instructor Jumped as if stung and growled the question on everyone's tongue.

"Albus, what the blazes is going on?"

"The darkest of magic," Dumbledore answered as he quickly closed the chest. Tension drained from the room as the lid closed and Thomas slumped in obvious relief. "There are few ways to extend one's life beyond the time given us all, the darkest being the creation of a phylactery, or as we call it, a Horcrux."

The room went silent for a moment, save the quiet cursing from Karkaroff, whether from the pain he'd felt, or the revelation presented, only he knew. Finally, it was Minerva McGonagall who asked, "Albus, what is a Horcrux? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Through an act of the utmost evil," The headmaster explained with a sigh, "the remorseless murder of an innocent, a wizard can use a ritual to fracture their soul, sequestering a piece of it in another object, binding him or her to the mortal plane." Laying his hand on the box, Dumbledore continued. "While not much information on these items exists, beyond acting as an anchor for the host soul, they carry some measure of their creator's essence. Two years ago, this book was brought onto school grounds and possessed a student. Over the course of a term, the young witch was forced to perform acts against the school, resulting in the petrification of several students and our caretaker's cat."

"The basilisk," McGonagall whispered in shock, "then Ms. Weasley was…"

"Yes, it appears she was possessed by a remnant of Voldemort, himself." Falling to his chair and slumping back, the headmaster rubbed his brown in thought. "If she hadn't brought it to us before Christmas…" sitting back up, he brought himself back on topic. "Another discussion for later today is what help we can bring young Ms. Weasley, now we know exactly what occurred. For now, what are we to do with this?"

"I should take charge of that, Albus," Moody said, his magical eye spinning wildly as he licked his lips in agitation. "Something so dark shouldn't be casually stored in a desk. Let me put it somewhere more secure."

"No," Thomas said before Dumbledore could reply. "We need warlock."

"My boy," the headmaster assured, I am the chief warlock of the Wizengamut…"

"Not the same, I think," Thomas said, shaking his head. "Warlock of Azeroth is master of soul magic. Can extract shard from book, destroy it." Turning to his brother, Thomas asked a pointed question that Jade answered with a much longer reply, punctuated by him patting one of the pouches on his belt. Nodding, the young priest turned back to the group. "Jade permanent portal to Azeroth in the forest would take weeks, it too long. White Lady give us stone for Goblins, make portal at neutral site… their home here."

"Gringotts?" Dumbledore asked. That's in London, if you plan to visit, I think it best we wait for the weekend in two days."

Thomas seemed unhappy with the delay, though nodded in assent to the wait, Professor Moody took this moment to repeat his earlier offer. "I still think it best if I took charge of that book," he growled. "It just isn't safe here."

"It's fine, Alastor," Dumbledore soothed. So much honey dripped from that man's mouth, Severus mused, it was a wonder he had any teeth left. "The book has resided in my desk for nearly two years, unmolested. I think it will be fine for another few days." The ex-auror looked ready to argue but relented grudgingly when the headmaster returned his attention to the boys. "Now that we have all that sorted," he said while relocking the chest and stowing it back in his desk. "I think it best if we sorted you into houses and set up a schedule for classes."

"Sorry," Thomas interrupted with a frown. "Friend Luna explain about sorting," he said, then gestured between himself and his brother. "Not your students. Both have your magic, never go school to learn. Spells granted us by Elune. Still," he continued before anyone could speak out. "Would like to see classes, understand your magic some."

"Surely," Dumbledore pressed. "Since you'll be competing in the tournament, it would be wise to learn some of our magic. Simple tours wouldn't give you much help completing tasks designed for a wizard."

"mayhap," Thomas answered with a shrug. "Was said, game for adults; can't learn seven years magic before first task." As he said this, Jade nudged him, and they began a short back and forth between them. Severus narrowed his eyes slightly, as he studied the pair; something wasn't right, but he couldn't put a finger on it. "Are champions of Elune," Thomas continued, with Jade behind him, trying to make himself look imposing as possible. "will use powers she grants us. Don't need to win anyway, just compete."

"Your funeral, Karkaroff snorted. Headmistress Maxime and most others in the room visibly appeared to agree, while Thomas took the same pose as his brother. Both boys standing off against the dismissive attitudes projected at them. "Hokey religions are no match for good wand and magic at your side."

Sighing in defeat, Dumbledore relented. "As you wish, we'll still provide you a schedule of classes and their locations, that you may visit them at your leisure. All we ask is that you be respectful of the professors and not disrupt any of the lessons." Taking the headmaster's words as a dismissal, both boys departed, leaving the adults to continue their grumbling over the previous day's events. Severus stayed silent, pondering what he'd learned in that short meeting, though he still couldn't keep the thought of Lily's sacrifice from twisting his gut in remorse. He left the others to continue and went to prepare for his first class. He didn't see the Potter brats again until after the noon meal. He hadn't planned on confronting them so soon on his suspicions, finding them in his lab, the elder boy brewing some unknown concoction was as unwelcome as it was unexpected; what came out of that confrontation completely floored him.

**CoE**

Albus studied the great hall with some degree of satisfaction as the evening meal was served. While he hadn't wanted Harry entered in the tournament, the cup had belatedly completed its task and brought him home, though not alone. Even now, both boys now sat at the Gryffindor table, across from the brothers, Weasley. Frowning at that, Albus made a note that the twins would have to be reigned in. There was no telling what trouble they could drag Harry into. As for the other one… even now, Albus wasn't sure what to make of Thomas.

The smart thing, he knew, would be to separate them. The Tom he remembered had been cunning and manipulative, even at that age. Every warrior's instinct demanded he not have access to Harry, even if they had supposedly lived together for twelve years. The teacher in him saw things differently, however. The boys didn't just watch each other's back, they seemed shared a true fondness for each other that he'd seen in countless siblings that had attended school over the years, and he suspected any attempt to pull them apart would not be taken lightly. Knowing this was something he'd just have to live with for the time being, Albus glanced down the table toward his potions professor, wondering just what had happened to him since the noon meal.

Severus had staggered into the Great Hall just before the students had begun to arrive, his face drawn and slack. He said nothing to the headmaster, nor any of the staff. By all appearances, it was doubtful he even noticed they were there at all, he seemed so buried in his thoughts. The only clue to what might be going on was a small, leather-bound book he was clutching to his chest. Albus made a note to speak with the boy later, it wouldn't do for any of his professors to be distracted when events were moving so swiftly. It was curious, the glances he would occasionally cast toward the Gryffindor table and their guests didn't hold the customary disdain he'd come to expect. At said table, he saw, the Weasley twins were carrying on some lively conversation that involved much waving of hands and laughter. He let a small smile come to his face, thinking perhaps the twins might be the best thing to keep Harry at the castle when he suddenly tensed as the very air pulsed so that it made his ears pop.

**CoE**

"… so then we mailed the toilet seat home for Christmas, just like she'd suggested," George said, a satisfied grin on his face.

"We spent our first month home on de-gnoming duty for that," continued Fred.

"but it was _so_ worth it!"

Jade and Thomas glanced at each other and shared a wry grin, the twins had met them shortly after their escape from the headmaster's office and had spent the day since, purposely stumbling upon them between classes. If they hadn't known better, Jade would have been concerned at their ability to find them at any moment. The redheads were starting into an escapade involving the Slytherins when a familiar pulse of magic shot through the hall.

"Time's up," Thomas said as a swirling ball of energy suddenly appeared in the center of the hall, directly below the spot where the portal had delivered them the night before.

"It's been good knowing you," Jade replied in perfect, if slightly accented English. The ball had expanded, now appearing as a halo around a black vortex that the energy swirled into. The darkness faded and those looking closely could see what appeared to be a room, possibly a library by the books present, through the solidifying portal. At the head table, all the adults had stood, wands out except Severus. His face flushed, in agitation or excitement, he clutched the table with a vice-like grip, breath held like a child cresting the top of a roller-coaster. Through the portal a figure strode, completely covered in an ornately decorated, hooded, crimson robe. The moment its foot touched the floor, both boys slid under the table so smoothly, it was as if all their bones had vanished.

Ever the gracious host, Mad-Eye immediately threw a stunner at the intruder, only for a delicate, feminine hand to shoot out, causing a bubble of white energy to appear around her, deflecting the spell into the enchanted ceiling. The outstretched hand closed till only her index finger was out, and she waved it at the Defense professor before holding it still, in a silent plea for patience.

"Madam," Albus said, causing a sharp turn of the hooded head and her hand now facing him, palm out as if commanding he stop. She turned toward the hall, scanning the students, searching. Her patience gone, she shouted out in a commanding tone.

"**Boys!**"

The thud of two heads hitting the underside of the Gryffindor table was the only sound heard in the hall, immediately after her call. His suspicions confirmed, Fred turned to his brother.

"It's,"

"Their mum."

"Lily," Severus whispered, glad he hadn't risen, as all the strength had suddenly fled him.


End file.
